


Bluebird Bonding

by SusieBeeca



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alcohol, Angry Sex, Birth Control, Blood, Classism, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hate Sex, Mild Knifeplay, dubcon, illustrated fanfic, tentadick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/pseuds/SusieBeeca
Summary: After Bluebird's humiliating defeat, Eyeball and Aquamarine retreat to share a bottle of booze and commiserate about how much they hate Steven. The two very different gems find out they can fuse in a... much different way.
Relationships: Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Bluebird Bonding

“…And I hate his stupid FACE!”

With something between a burp and a hiccup, Eyeball pounded her fists down on her thighs. “He’s… he’s… so… so STUPID!”

Aquamarine sighed and took another long, languid drink straight from the bottle. When this booze-fest had begun, they’d used fancy glasses, sugar rims, lime decorations… but one hour and countless shots later, decorum was abandoned in favour of getting just as fucking drunk as fast as possible. The vodka sloshed back down as she placed the bottle beside her. “Hm. You don’t say.”

Eyeball swiped the hooch from her grasp. “I DO say! He’s a JERK!”

“He IS a jerk,” she mumbled with a dignified pout, tut-tutting as her drinking buddy pounded one back.

“Fuck, I hate him,” she gurgled. Lukewarm vodka dribbled out the side of her mouth, bubbling on her cheek. She clamped the bottle against her belly and folded arms and legs over it like a crazed, drunken octopus. “I hope he…. I hope he gets… I… He should die!”

Even though her senses were reeling, Aqua extended her wings---viscous as they were with alcohol—and flapped into the air. “You’re hogging the sauce, Eyeball.”

“Don’t _call_ me that!”

She snatched the bottle away and took as big a swig as she could without gagging. Using the trim of her gloves, she delicately wiped her lips and narrowed her eyes. “Why not, Eyeball?”

Her facets glittered. “Because that’s what HE called me!”

Another chug, another gulp. “So? What does that matter, Eyeball?” Aquamarine smirked when she saw anger flare across her counterpart’s face. “You see, Eyeball, my dear, I just don’t understand. Could you explain, Eyeball?”

“GRRRAGH!”

Eyeball tried to jump to her feet, but her legs wobbled beneath her and she went clattering to the floor. Aqua laughed, a hand over her lips, when she saw the Ruby crawling hand-over-hand towards her.

“Ah, ah! No,” she hissed, pulling the bottle out of reach. “You don’t get another shot unless you apologize to me, you little scoundrel. Your behavior is most unbecoming.”

“A! Good! Soldier! Never! Apologizes!”

Her grin twisted into a sneer. “I know. That’s why I told _you_ to do it… _Eyeball_.”

“FUCK!” Eyeball kept scurrying towards her, but something had changed---the carpet below her had begun to smoulder. Aqua huffed in irritation, but before she could hover away, the Ruby grabbed her by the ankle.

“Wha---?”

At first, it seemed like her face was flushing---but, a second too late, Aqua realized it was the soldier’s gem glowing as she withdrew her weapon. “C’mere!”  
Her stocking twisted under the Ruby’s strong grasp, and reflexively Aqua reached down to adjust it. She let out a puffy _“Ach!”_ as one swing from Eyeball’s arm brought her slamming to the ground, her wings splashing off into droplets.

“Ha!”

With a jerk and a twist, she tried to extricate herself from Eyeball’s grip, but all that accomplished was wrenching her stocking down further. “Wh---Just what do you think you’re doing?!”

Eyeball snarled as she swiped her knife back and forth. “Just what you think I am!”

“Eeek!”

A button popped off, and the threads below it frayed at the seams. Emboldened, Eyeball let out a hoot of delight and cut off another chunk of fabric.

“ _Harrumph._ ” Aquamarine raised an eyebrow as she watched her outer garments split apart under the frantic slashing, but, to their mutual surprise, she made no effort to resist. “Oh, Eyeball. That was my best tie.”

“What does it matter?” Eyeball roared as she ripped it down to the lining. “Does it keep you warm? Does it hide anything? NO!” She shook the last of the Windsor knot in her fist and then threw it aside. “It’s a measly _status symbol!_ ”

She chuckled and closed her eyes. “And don’t you wish you had one.”

There was another growl of anger, and this time the sharp point of the knife came against her belly. _Stars_ , it was cold.

To-and-fro, back-and-forth… Eyeball could have easily cut her deep enough to poof, but, for some strange reason, she kept holding back. Aquamarine didn’t flinch even though she could feel hot blue blood bubbling out of the fine fissures the blade had left behind. Her lips were pinched. Her teeth were clenched. She sucked air in through them as she felt Eyeball tugging at her undershirt.

The Ruby guard made a big show of grabbing what was left of her clothing, and Aqua grabbed back. For a moment the two tiny gems were stuck in a tug-of-war---and then, with a slippery sound, her undershirt ripped right off. “ _OH!_ ”

Eyeball’s knife clattered to the floor.

“Oh _dear_ ,” Aquamarine muttered. She pulled her arms over her bare chest in what was clearly a mimicry of modesty. “Just _look_ at me. I’m _ever_ so helpless.”

Eyeball’s gem pulsated. She hadn’t expected the little brat to have tits. But… there they were. Not bad, either.

The bitch put a hand to her mouth and nibbled her knuckles. “Oh no… you aren’t going to take advantage of me, are you?” she simpered.

Eyeball blinked. Her vision was swimming, but right in front of her was a half-naked gem. A gem who was apparently saying ‘no’… but… but…

Aquamarine glared at her. “ _Are_ you?”

Well, dammit. Eyeball was far too drunk to parse Aquamarine’s trademark snideness, but the way she was squeezing her breasts together to deepen her cleavage seemed like the _opposite_ of a refusal. She blinked again. _Was she… flirting?_

“If only I could reach up to my wand!” she cried out as she fluttered her eyelashes. She parted her fingers for just a second, flashing her nipples, and then covered them again. “But then I’d bare my bosom, and we can’t have that, now can we?”

Eyeball gulped. Her blade began to glimmer away, so she slapped her hand on it to keep it from dissipating.

“It would be EVER so terrible,” Aqua said breathily, lowering her eyes.

Eyeball stared.

“We… can’t have that,” she said again.

Eyeball drummed her fingers on the hilt.

The little gremlin licked her lips. Then she hefted her tits. Then, with growing impatience, she kicked Eyeball’s leg. “… _Can_ we? Hm?”

Despite the booze coating her throat, Eyeball coughed. _Well, what the hell. It_ had _been awhile_. Though she did kind of like the look of the bloody blue bubbles criss-crossing Aquamarine’s belly, she decided to forgo her weapon---and instead used her hands to rip the skirt from hem to seam.

Squirming and squealing, Aqua mewled like a feral gem in heat. “Oh! Oh no! Oh my!”

A fine froth was bubbling on the corners of Eyeball’s mouth. _Holy shit, I’m… gonna… get… LAID!_

But once the skirt shredded between her hands, her voice fell like windless sails. “Oh… Tights.”

Aqua rolled her eyes. “Come now. It’s not exactly an unsolvable puzzle.” But Eyeball didn’t move, her hands still hovering. With a snort of annoyance, Aquamarine shoved her thumb under the waistband of her pantyhose. “…Well?”

It took a moment, but Eyeball’s temper flared again, and with both hands she grabbed the hose, her rough fingernails scratching the flesh below. Her teeth gnashed, her eye squinted, and with a strained grunt, she tore it asunder.

“Oh!”

The elastic let out a _sproing_ , and Eyeball hooted in triumph. “A-HA! I did it!”

“Mm… so you did.” One leg crossed the other at the knee, and Aquamarine began humming a jaunty tune, her foot swinging; but her voice fumbled, startled, when Eyeball crashed on top of her. Aquamarine gasped, but her lips weren’t the source of attack; the Ruby’s mouth, her teeth, her wandering tongue---all were on her neck. One hand slammed on her breast, the other ruffling into her hair. With another light laugh, Aquamarine tilted her head back and let the ferocious beast gnaw at her clavicles.

She put her hands down on Eyeball’s shoulders, and giggled when she felt the vest sparkle away. What had felt like rough fabric suddenly turned to the whisper of skin-on-skin. Little nipples pebbled up and rolled as Eyeball scurried lower, leaving a wet streak after her tongue.

“You brute!” Aqua cried out, giggling. “Oh, you ruffian! You scoundrel! Overpowering a sweet little gem like _meeee!_ ”

“Oh, for the love of---shut up!” Eyeball growled, grinning, as her chin dusted against Aqua’s mons. Two thick fingers shoved between her legs, poking and prodding until they split the labia apart. “You were teasing me! You wanted this!”

“You flatter yourself,” she sniffed. “I’m only pretending I’m arou-arous-aroused---AAAAAH!”

A tiny sluice of liquid dribbled down to her knuckles, and Eyeball laughed, hooking her fingers. “Bitch! Admit you like it!”

Two fingertips, all red-hot and calloused, hit a vulnerable little place inside her, and Aqua squealed; she arced her back, what was left of her glove tearing under her teeth, but she still managed to hiss “Is… is that all you got?”

“Ooh, your posh accent is dropping, Bluey,” she sneered. This time she mashed her thumb against that budding little cerulean clit in tune to her thrusting. “You’re starting to sound like a _Silica!_ ”

“You’re a pebble,” she shot back. Her toes were curling.

“You’re a gabbro!”

“You’re a shard!”

Suddenly hot, hard lips smashed on her neck, and the guard’s raspy fingernails scratched her breast.

“And now you’re trying to be romantic,” Aqua said with an exaggerated mug. She kicked up, hitting the Ruby right in the belly.

She hollered, and then with a one-two-flip, she rolled over, holding the little brat atop her. Startled, Aqua choked on her spit, spluttering---but she quickly regained her composure and jerked up, forcing Eyeball’s fingers out of her.

“I see how it is,” she murmured. It took a moment of readjusting, her thighs straddling Ruby’s thick waist, but when she settled down comfortably, Aqua leaned back and sighed, all heavy and dramatic, as her tentacle slithered out.

The gasp surprised her, and the blush was startling. It took a moment, a shaking moment, for Eyeball to reach up, and when she did the tapped the tip with a sweaty finger.

Aquamarine furrowed her brows. “What? What is it? Haven’t you seen one before?”

Her counterpart bit her lip, tapping again. Her eye had gone wide. “Erm… not a… a blue one.” Technically the truth, but not too far from a lie, either.

“Well, no time like the present.” Sliding down, Aqua ducked her head and left little bite-marks on Eyeball’s chubby breasts. Her belly got equal treatment, nips and licks and half-hickeys. By the time she got between the quivering thighs, the beet-red pussy was dribbling with excitement.

“Hrm.” She shouldered the legs further apart, and then pried Eyeball’s plump lips open. _Oh._ Between them, it was all glossy and slick. “How lovely.”

A kick to her cheek, and she chuckled. It was probably meant to be antagonizing, but instead of shouting back, she pushed forward.

“Aaah!”

Eyeball twisted her back and slammed both fists on the ground. Dammit, where was the bottle? She could barely see, her eye rolling up in her head. All this time she’d just assumed that Aquamarine was a cloistered little virgin---but no virgin would know how to swirl her tongue quite like _that_. “You fucker!”

“Am I a fucker?” she snickered before diving back down. Smearing her face about, she hit Eyeball’s thighs with her chin, tickling her with her hair, bouncing the curve of her gem against her clit.

“Gah, you can’t even aim!” Eyeball grabbed her hair under her wand, and forced her head upwards. “Right _there,_ dummy.”

Her protest turned into a muffled mumble as her mouth filled with a hot Ruby sex so steaming it could have bubbled. For a moment she allowed Eyeball to yank her head back and forth, steering her about like the flight controls of a Wandering Eye, but a quick poke just a wee bit south of her main target made her yelp and let go.

As Eyeball stared at her incredulously, a hand on her butt, Aqua sighed dramatically and smoothed her hair back in place. “Honestly. You are the very worst.” She snapped her fingers. “Be a love and pass me the bottle?”

Eyeball looked gobsmacked. “Hey! I-if we’re gonna do this, you gotta stay at my North pole, not the South!”

That was the kind of vulgar street slang a gem of Aquamarine’s status wouldn’t be familiar with, but she could guess the meaning by the way Eyeball was protectively covering her ass. She smirked. “Sorry. I’m not used to lovers with…” She slapped the Ruby’s belly. “….Such a wide equator!”

“Oh, you boner-biting bitch!”

Eyeball tackled her and they went rolling end-over-end; neither were particularly big gems, but when it came to heft and training, Eyeball easily won out. She seized whatever parts she could grab and forced Aqua to the floor with a _THUMP_. “I’m in charge here!” she shouted and scootched backwards until she felt the tentacle slither against her inner thigh. With a cringe, she wiggled around. “ _I’m_ in charge.”

“Mm. You keep telling yourself that.” She fumbled for the bottle, but it was still a few inches out of reach. Well, no matter; her wand did the trick.

Eyeball grit her teeth. “What are you doing?”

“Drinking. What does it look like?”

“Well---well give some to me, too!”

She used her left hand to smack Aqua’s face, then with a slap to the right, she grabbed the bottle. A heavy swallow later, Eyeball dropped it and tried to lean backwards onto Aqua’s tentacle. She pushed left; it wriggled right. She moved right; it flicked down. Finally, with a shout of exasperation, she just gripped it in her tight fist and forced it inside her. The spark of red light that shot from her gem indicated that the entry might have been a bit painful, but, good soldier that she was, she forced her way on down.

“Hnng!”

Aqua opened her mouth to speak, but the feeling of pussy lips fluttering on her staff made her words catch in her throat. She clicked her tongue. Stars, things were dancing! It took a few coughs to clear the cobwebs from her mind, and she turned her head, shivering. “I… Ruby… I’m not normally a praying gem, but I do pray you’ve taken your lichen supplements.”

“What?”

“Lichen,” she said, first meeting Eyeball’s gaze, then looking down where their genitals were smashing together, then back up at her face. “I don’t know how to make this any clearer. I’m _inside_ you. Have you taken your lichen supplements?”

To Aqua’s surprise, Eyeball laughed. “Oh. Oh! You’re talking about birth control!”

Then, with a great squeeze of her pussy and a side-to-side twist, she leaned down until she was so close to Aquamarine’s gem they could have fused. “I took the baby-maybe, baby,” she hissed. “The conception-deception, the capsize-fertilize, the neg-an-egg, the tomb-in-the-womb.”

“Hhng…Y.. You don’t need to rhyme,” she grumbled as she grabbed Eyeball’s hips, pumping upwards. “I do hope you keep your Kindergarten offline.”

She swiveled around in a figure eight and let out a shrill laugh when she felt the little ridges on Aqua’s cock bulge out. A fist to her face, she put her thumb into her mouth, then lewdly popped it out in a crude gesture. “There you go, my darlin’.”

“I hate you.”

“I hate you, too!”

“Ugh…” Aquamarine grabbed Eyeball’s legs, digging her fingers in, and forced her hips up and around. Her wet cock let out lewd squelching noises as they ground against each other; just as Aqua was about to flip the Ruby back down, she felt a hand grasp at her hair.

“I got you!”

She hissed through her teeth. “By the _Diamonds!_ ”

Aquamarine closed her eyes. Her cock was slick and slithering; her cunt was pulsing under it, trembling from the Ruby’s stimulation. She squirmed. She could have reached up and stopped it; hell, she could have called for a fleet of quartzes to storm in and take care of her. She was technically in a position of power… but…

“Please!”

Eyeball’s hand faltered, and she gasped.

“Please.”

After a few blinks, Eyeball lifted her hand. She gulped. Then she let it crash back down. Aqua let out a squall, then jiggled around. “Ow!”

“Say it again,” Eyeball whispered.

“What?”

“Say it again!”

“Say wh---”

A slap cut her off, but it jogged her fuzzy mind back into place. “Oh. You want me to say ‘please’?”

Eyeball grinned triumphantly. “And say it nicely.”

Very slowly, Aqua turned her head around to face her… no, ‘lover’ was the wrong word. But ‘fuck buddy’ was too crass for her. Partner? Yes, that worked. “I…” A memory flashed through her mind, unbidden---the shock, terror, and helplessness she’d felt when that _horrid_ Topaz fusion had her pinned against the wall. She mimicked the emotions as best she could. “Please,” she said again, soft and sweet. “Oh, please, Eyeb… _Ruby_. Please oh please, won’t you help me?” For a dangerous moment, she almost felt genuine. “Please won’t you pleasure me?”

The startled look on Eyeball’s face quickly changed to delight, that hot bubbly joy so unique to Rubies. “That’s more like it!”

And, oh _stars_ , she flexed something deep inside her cunt that squeezed Aquamarine’s tentacle like two different twisting hands. For the first time in centuries, Aqua lost control of her voice and let out a shriek that throbbed in her throat.

“Mm. That’s what we Rubies call the ‘one-two split’,” Eyeball snickered. She jerked her hips around and did it again, wrenching another cry from the little brat’s lips. She let her squirm around for a bit before tracing her finger through the drying blood on her belly; she flicked the hard blue nipples and shoved her finger in Aqua’s mouth. “You like that?” she growled. “You like the taste of your blood?”

Aqua grumbled around the protruding digit, but made no attempt to bite her. Her body was slack, her member anything but.

“Y’know, if you were nicer, I might reach back and give your clit a flick,” she said as she withdrew her hand. “But you’re not.”

Despite her gasping, Aqua managed to retort “Well your fanny is hardly a consolation prize. In fact… I’d say it’s…”

“It’s what?”

“…Suitable.”

Eyeball burst out laughing. “Was that a compliment?! Hell, I’ll take it!”

“Oh, you’ll take it alright.”

“Surprised you can keep it hard after all that human hooch,” she commented as she reached down to rub herself. She didn’t want to admit it, but she could already feel the beginnings of a climax twitching, ready to burst. And from the looks of her swirling eyes, Aqua wasn’t too far off, either.

“What can I say? I like portly gems with ridiculous hair and chavvy accents.”

“Ooh, another compliment? Stop, you’re making me blush!”

“Making you orgasm is what I’m doing.”

“Pebble!”

“Gabbro!”

In the end, it was almost an accident how it happened. Aqua bucked her hips, Eyeball fell forward, and somehow they ended up hand-in-hand, chest-to-chest, in what felt like a kiss so clumsy it was almost sincere. Shocked, Aqua opened her lips and felt a light brush of tongue---and that was what toppled them both. Moaning into her partner’s mouth, Ruby’s body shuddered from the shoulders, down her spine, ending in her hips, and her sex soon joined suit. The spasms in her cunt sent slippery rivulets gushing down Aqua’s labia, and she came, too, her chest shaking with bitten-back gasps. Her tentacle hammered around until the second orgasm hit her, not quite as intense as the first but somehow so much more satisfying.

Her sparkling come drizzled out of Eyeball and smeared on her leg as she limply rolled off to the side, flopping an arm over her sweaty forehead and desperately trying to catch a breath she didn’t even need. Aqua stared up at the ceiling, her vision swimming, and sucked on her teeth as she felt the fine wounds on her belly start to stitch themselves back up.

After a few minutes of silence, Eyeball finally glanced over at her. “So.”

“So.”

“That… certainly was something.”

“Quite.”

They went back to awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Aqua was about to force herself to sit up when her partner spoke again: “Can I, um, ask you something?”

She huffed, adjusting her sheath as her tentacle slid back in place. Oh, that ached. “You’re a free gem.”

A few seconds ticked by, and eventually she turned to look at Eyeball. Her expression was inscrutable. “When we were Bluebird, um… we had four legs, right?”

“I’m astonished you can count that high.”

She ignored that. “Did we have two pussies? I never checked.”

With an aggrieved sigh, Aquamarine let herself fall back on the floor. “You are the worst. You are the _very_ worst.”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm not sure what I was thinking, but this was a lot of fun to write. Thanks to Asuraludu on Twitter for the suggestion about what to call gem birth control. 
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!


End file.
